Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Anna e Ruby se encontram no purgatório - Anna/Ruby


_N/A : Se passa no mesmo universo da minha fic "Adorável", o título é uma referência a música The Drumming Song de Florence and The Machine. Tem uma cena não gráfica de sexo. Um tanto crack e ooc._

**Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell**

"Oh, olá Ruby será que você poderia me ajudar a tirar essa lança do meu coração, está meio difícil de alcançar a ponta para tirar" Anna lhe disse sorrindo após colocar sua lamina entre os olhos do leviatã.

Toda lógica dizia para Ruby que ela deveria fugir dali o mais rápido possível e se aproveitar da condição de Anna, mas anjo ou não Anna acabara de salvá-la e mesmo que ela própria fosse um demônio lealdade para com aqueles que os ajudam era algo que prezava, e algo que mesmo agora não conseguia deixar de lado.

Ruby puxa a lamina e Anna lhe agradece, pega a lamina da cabeça do leviatã morto e limpa no pano da calça. Ruby está indo para longe quando sente o braço de Anna contra seus ombros e lhe diz sorrindo :

"Acho que esse é o começo de uma bela amizade"

"Você acabou de citar Casablanca ?"

"Sim"

Para Ruby começou apenas como um acordo surgido pela conveniência e pela coincidência de tê-la encontrado lá, porque independentemente de estarem em lados opostos em uma outra vida anjos ainda eram uma das criaturas mais poderosas que existiam e ter um ao seu lado era uma vantagem que ela não podia deixar passar, mesmo que Anna assim como ela nunca estivesse estado no purgatório antes e apesar de não gostar de admitir o breve encontro que tiveram na presença dos Winchester que agora parecia ter sido a centenas de anos atrás de tanta coisa que havia acontecido foi agradável.

No purgatório seu corpo era diferente ,mantinha a mesma aparência do ultimo corpo que havia possuído mas esse era dela, não o estava possuindo cada centímetro pertencia a si, mesmo que ainda pudesse sentir sua face de demônio por baixo cobrindo sua alma. Anna lá manteve seus cabelos ruivos, sua pele clara e seu sorriso gentil mas agora era possível ver grandes assas negras saindo de suas costas. Aquele lugar não parecia nem com o inferno ou com o céu, lembrava muito mais a Terra, só que os monstros não se escondiam pelas sombras, estavam por todo o lado. Os leviatãs eram os piores, algumas das almas mais antigas diziam que o local foi criado originalmente para prendê-los e foi usado por pura conveniência como o local para onde as almas que não eram dignas do céu ou merecedoras do inferno eram deixadas para cuidar de si mesmas, algumas se perdiam mas outras se saiam muito bem, sem o governo ou interferência do céu e do inferno algumas cidades se formaram, embora essas não oferecessem mais segurança que os campos abertos, na verdade até mais, humanos por vezes se comparavam aos leviatãs e havia muito mais deles ali, O Purgatório não parecia nem com o inferno ou com o céu, lembrava muito mais a Terra, só que os monstros não se escondiam pelas sombras, estavam por todo o lado. Os leviatãs eram os piores, algumas das almas mais antigas diziam que o local foi criado originalmente para prendê-los e foi usado por pura conveniência como o local para onde as almas que não eram dignas do céu ou merecedoras do inferno eram deixadas para cuidar de si mesmas, algumas se perdiam mas outras se saiam muito bem, sem o governo ou interferência do céu e do inferno algumas cidades se formaram, embora essas não oferecessem mais segurança que os campos abertos, na verdade até mais, humanos por vezes se comparavam aos leviatãs e havia muito mais deles ali. E Anna podia até não gostar desse fato mas ela era um anjo, e anjos são acima de tudo guerreiros, soldados de deus, e mesmo que ela não se identificasse mais como um soldado havia uma parte dela que ansiava por combater algo, por derrotar o inimigo, era sua própria essência, e longe das cidades era o melhor lugar para isso acontecer. No momento em que Ruby percebe isso sobre Anna sabe que deveria cair fora, não parece mais vantajoso assim o acordo mas ela fica, começou como um acordo, mas não continuou assim , um anjo idiota que tende a fazer coisas idiotas e depois sorrir para ela da maneira mais inocente do mundo acabou se tornando algo precioso para ela , isso porque Ruby não estava mentindo quando disse que era diferente dos outros demônios, ela lembrava de como era ser humana, do que era se importar com alguém , do século quatorze com a peste infestando seu país ,os corpos apodrecendo nas ruas e os livros de seu pai sendo queimados, de rezar para Deus para que as coisas melhorassem, de não ser atendida, perder a fé e achar uma nova fé em outro lugar. Anna andara invisível pelas ruas destruídas desse século e por muitas outras mais, vira mais morte e destruição do que Ruby sequer podia sonhar, viu o quanto humanos eram fracos e como podiam sofrer e mesmo assim os invejava. Ruby tinha outro nome enquanto viva mas o som lhe parecia estranho quando ousava pronunciá-lo, esse não era mais o seu nome, ela era Ruby. Anna durante a maior parte de sua longa existência foi Anael e faria sentido voltar a usar esse nome novamente após ter recuperado sua graça mas ela não era mais quem ela era. Ruby uma vez lhe pergunta se o purgatório era como o inferno onde um anjo pode invadir e resgatar alguém ,Anna diz que não sabe mas sabe que seria inútil qualquer um rezar para um resgate ela conhece anjos muito bem para acreditar neles. Ruby nunca mais toca no assunto.

* * *

><p>É um momento muito estranho e desconfortável aquele em que você descobre que um anjo está atraído e possivelmente até apaixonado por você (pela primeira vez na vida ela sentiu algum tipo de simpatia por Dean Winchester) mas é muito mais estranho o momento em que se descobre que você sente o mesmo. Ela já estivera com mulheres desse jeito antes , normalmente era até ela que iniciava, as vezes pensava que não havia nada melhor no mundo do que corromper o corpo e a alma de uma jovem virgem, mas aquela era Anna, alguém que agora ela se importava, não seria só sexo, carne contra carne e prazer, seria mais, mais até do que ela tivera com Sam porque Anna podia ver quem ela era completamente ,sem fingimentos ou planos alguém que estava tentando sobreviver como ela, ao lado dela. Ruby decide que deve evitar começar algo assim com Anna, afinal se Dean Winchester aguentava viver em um constante estado de tensão sexual não resolvida com um anjo ela também conseguiria ,mas aparentemente Anna tinha planos diferentes, um momento ela estava esmagando a cabeça do leviatã com suas botas de couro de dragão compradas há pouco mais de uma semana atrás e Anna estava atravessando sua lamina pelo corpo de outro quando do nada Anna a estava beijando.<p>

"O que foi isso ?"

"Um beijo"

"O que ?"

"Até onde eu fui informada por cupidos e inúmeros filmes que via durante a minha estadia como humana beijos são usados para demonstrar afeição"

Anna decide demonstrar sua afeição mais algumas vezes durante as semanas seguintes toda vez que saem vencedoras de uma batalha. Sempre é Anna que a beija primeiro, mas ela nunca faz nada para pará-la. Ironicamente a primeira vez que passa disso é em uma luta que não terminou tão bem ,quatro leviatãs as cercaram, Ruby foi ferida e tudo que Anna pode fazer é voar com Ruby para longe dali o mais rápido possível. Suas habilidades de cura não funcionam ali, mas tinha a lembrança de seus pais humanos cuidando de seus machucados infantis e imita suas ações nos ferimentos em seus ombros e costas. Ruby diz que é estupidez, já que dali há algumas horas eles vão se curar sozinhos, mas Anna os continua limpando e colocando ataduras que ela mesma fizera previamente. Ruby recorda do primeiro encontro que teve com ela, como ela nunca teria adivinhado aquela jovem assustada que gritou por poder ver o rosto demoníaco que se guardava atrás de sua bela face viria um dia a significar tanto para ela. Aí ela percebe que talvez Anna ainda possa ver isso.

"Qual o problema, eu te machuquei ?" Anna diz preocupada.

"Não"

"Então porque você fez essa cara estranha ?"

"Você ainda pode ver meu rosto ?'

"Claro que sim, meus olhos estão funcionamento perfeito" Anna diz apontando para seus olhos com o dedo indicador.

"Eu estou falando do meu outro rosto, aquele que te assustou da primeira vez que a gente se encontrou"

O sorriso de Anna desaparece de sua face ela respira fundo e diz :

"Sim"

"Então porque você fica comigo ?"

"Eu fico com você pelo simples motivo que eu QUERO ficar com você" Anna diz e passa seus dedos gentilmente ao redor do ferimento em seus ombros.

E naquele momento Ruby entende, Anna não queria só o belo e o agradável, ela queria tudo, as cicatrizes de seu corpo e a distorção de sua alma. Pela primeira vez é Ruby que a beija primeiro e também um pouco mais tarde elas fazem sexo pela primeira vez. Ruby nota que Anna faz sexo da mesma maneira que ela luta, sem hesitar e sem dúvidas, ela também. Suas mãos, sua boca, sua pele, seu gosto, suas assas se abrindo quando ela chega ao ápice. Talvez aquilo fosse estupidez, antes seria errado em tantos níveis, praticamente suicídio, agora parecia o único rumo que fazia sentido. Anna lhe conta coisas depois, nada que seja relevante no momento mas coisas que Ruby sabe que são importantes para ela, sobre céu, sobre batalhas que duraram séculos, sobre como era ter Castiel ao seu lado e como foi ele a ter traído. De seus pais humanos, Ruby apenas ouve deixando os contos de sua existência flutuarem por sua mente.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?"

"Claro que pode"

"Como você sabia como derrotar os leviatãs naquele primeiro dia em que eu te encontrei ?"

"Eu não sabia, só tinha ouvido falar sobre eles nas escrituras, que só que foram as primeiras bestas criadas por meu pai antes mesmo dos anjos e que um dia seria o trabalho de Gabriel derrota-los"

"Se você só sabia isso então como da primeira vez, no dia em que você me salvou como você sabia que você não ia morrer ?"

"Eu não sabia"

"Então porque você foi lá ?"

"Porque independentemente do que aconteceu com Lúcifer quando eu te conheci você foi gentil comigo e naquele momento você precisava da minha ajuda"

Após centenas de anos Ruby acredita em anjos de novo.

* * *

><p>Alguns anos se passam e uma porta é aberta para a Terra, não se sabe como ou o porque só que assim é, um exército de leviatãs vai em direção a porta, algumas das almas também vão por vontade própria mas a maioria simplesmente é puxada para lá. Ruby acredita que Anna vai querer voltar para a Terra afinal uma vez ela desistiu de ser um anjo para experienciar a vida no local, mas ao invés disso ela pega sua mão e voa com ela rápido para o lado oposto. Enquanto elas voam juntas parece melhor do que o céu, o inferno ou a Terra, parece algo como estar em casa.<p>

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
